High Hells
by Baby Himme
Summary: Aku hanya seorang namja pendek -Moon Jongup- #FF JongLo dari BAP, GS,AU and OCC


Seorang yeoja dengan rambut berwarna pink itu berjalan santai dikoridor sekolahnya. Dia menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa siswa. Ayolah,siapa yang tidak akan iri dan terpesona melihat yeoja sexy sepertinya. Rok pendeknya itu membuat kaki jenjangnya terekspos bebas. Seragam ketat dibalik jasnya itu membuat lekuk tubuhnya makin jelas terlihat. Yeoja berambut pink itu tersenyum saat melihat yeoja berambut blonde yang tengah duduk didekat jendela

"Yaa…" Yoeoja berambut pink itu mengejutkan temanya sambil menepuk pundak temannya.

"Yaa, Choi Junhong. Kau mengagetkanku."

"Salah siapa kau melamun. Sedang apa kau?"

"Aku merindukan Youngmin. Kita bedua tidak lengkap tanpa dia."

"Ayolah Youngmin sudah bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya dan tidak bersama No Minwoo itu."

"Tapi aku tetap merindukannya."

"Mana Kang Dongho,dia pasti bisa merubah moodmu."

"Percuma Junnie. Aku sudah mencoba bertengkar dengannya tadi,namun percuma saja."

"Ahh,Minki ayolah."

"Pergilah kesuatu tempat Junnie. Aku sedang ingin merenung sendiri."

"Baiklah."

.

.

Junhong dengan lincah menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai irama yang mengalun diruang dance practice itu. Kelas dance sudah bubar lima belas menit yang lalu namun Junhong masih setia menggerakan badannya untuk melakukan beberapa gerakan dance. Tanpa Junhong sadari ada seorang namja yang masih terus memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Namja itu medekati kearah pemutar audio dan mematikannya. Junhong menatap kearah pemutar audio dan mendapati seorang namja tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Kyung Oppa."

"Kau terlalu bersemangat Junnie."

"Sejak kapan kau disini Oppa?"

"Sejak kelasmu berlangsung tadi."

"Lalu kau tidak menyapaku."

"Aku menunggumu sendirian,karena aku tau kau pasti akan berlartih lagi sendirian." Percakapan Junhong dan Kyung terganggu saat ada seseorang yang keluar dari ruang dance. Junhong tau itu Jongup teman sekelasnya.

"Aku pergi dulu Oppa,lain kali kita bertemu lagi. Pai Pai."

.

.

"Jongup-ah." Junhong terus berputar disekeliling Jongup dan melakukan aegyo untuk membujuk Jongup. "Jangan marah lagi ne. Aku lupa janjiku sendiri untuk menyusulmu ."

"Kyung sunbae itu menyebalkan."

"Aku tau kau tidak menyukainya. Maafkan aku nee, aku tidak akan mengulainya lagi."

"Baiklah,baiklah. Kau berhasil membujukku. Walau kau tadi membuatku menunggu selama setengah jam dan bingo padahal kau bersama Kyung sunbae."

"Minaheyo. Jongup,besok malam adalah pesta tahunan."

"Nde,tenang saja. Aku sudah bisa gerakan dancenya."

"Dansa Moon Jongup, Dansa. Garis bawahi itu. Dansa bukan Dance. Ini bukan dance under grove yang biasa kau lakukan. Ini dansa,ingat moon jongup dansa."

"Kau terlalu banyak mengulang kata dansa Junnie."

"Aku tidak mau kita tampak bodoh seperti tahun lalu."

"Apakah dansa itu segalanya untukmu."

"Jongup dengarlah. Ini tahun kedua kita,aku hanya ingin kita membuat tahun berkesan."

"Aku tidak berbakat dansa Junnie,maafkan aku. Aku sudah berusaha berlatih dan selama seminggu ini aku terus membeli vas pengganti untuk vas bunga ummaku yang kupecahkan."

"Maafkan aku terlalu memaksamu. Tidak masalah kalau kita tidak berdansa. Tapi kita akan tetap jadi pasangan kepesta itu."

"Kau bisa mencari pasangan lain. Sahabatmu yang tampan ini benar-benar tidak bisa berdansa."

"Bisa-bisanya kau membanggakan dirimu sendiri. Aku pergi dulu nde,Minki sedang dalam cuaca hati berbadai hari ini,aku harus menemuinya."

"Pergilah."

"Arraseo, Pai Pai." Jongup hanya menatap puggung Junhong yang menjauhinya. "Kalau saja tadi kau datang Junnie,aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

Jongup menatap dirinya dicermin panjang itu, dia menyentuh puncak kepalanya seakan mengukur tingginya. Dia kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan menatap kasihan pantulan dirinya.

"Kau itu pendek sekali Moon Jongup. Kau dan Junhong punya tinggi yang sama,diacara dansa nanti pasti Junhong akan memakai highells tinggi. Aku pasti akan kalah tinggi denganya. Aku sebenrnya sudah hafal luar kepala semua gerakan dansa yang kau ajarkan Junnie. Aku hanya malu untuk berdansa bersamamu."

.

.

Junhong mengamit lengan Jongup erat,dugaan Jongup benar Junhong memakai highhells setinggi dua belas sentimeter dan itu makin membuat Jongup terlihat pendek. Saat acara dansa dimulai Jongup sengaja menginjak kaki Junhong dan membuatnya seakan dia tidak tau gerakan dansanya.

"Mianheyo Junnie,aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Pergilah berdansa bersama Kyung." Jongup berjalan menjauh dan lantai dansa dan duduk didekat stan minuman. Junhong menatap sebal Jongup dan berjalan kearah Kyung. Tak lama Kyung dan Junhong sudah berdansa berdua.

"Kyung sunbae dan Junhong sunbae sangat cocok ya. Andai saja mereka pasangan kekasih." Jongup tersenyum sinis saat mendengar komentar hobaenya itu,senyuman sinis untuk dirinya sendiri. Kyung dan Junhong makin larut dalam dansa mereka,ingin sekali Jongup pergi dari sini namun dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Junhong.

.

.

Saat acara pengabilan foto tahunan Junhong menarik lengan Jongup untuk berfoto bersamanya. Saat sudah akan berfoto Kyung datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Junnie,kau mau berfoto bersamaku?"

"Aku akan berfoto denganmu setelah berfoto dengan Jongup, Oppa."

"Choi Junhong,dengarkan aku." Kyung menarik tangan Junhong menjauhi dan Jongup dan berlutut dihadapan yeoja itu.

"Oppa,apa yang kau lakukan."

"Choi Junhong,maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Oppa…"

"Yes or No?" Bukan menjawab Junhong memandang Jongup yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Jongup,kau tidak mau mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Apa maksudmu Junnie?"

"Aku menunggunya."

"Kau sudah tau sejak lama kalau aku memang mencintaimu."

"Itu yang aku tunggu. Minaheyo Kyung Oppa,kau adalah Oppa yang baik untukku. Kunde kalau menjadi kekasih aku tidak yakin. Aku mencintai Jongup." Junhong berjalan menjauh dan berdiri disamping Jongup. Tiba-tiba Kyung tertawa keras yang membuat orang-orang bingung,terutama Junhong.

"Junnie,sadarkan kau kalau kalian berdua menjadi perhatian menarik malam ini. Apa kau membawa adikmu kepesta dansa Junnie?" Kyung tertawa meremehkan dan memandang Jongup dan Junhong.

"Highheels ini yang menjadi bahan tertawaan kalian." Junhong berjongkok dan melepaskan ikatan highheelsnya. Dia membuka higheelsnya dan membuangnya ketempat sampah terdekat. "Aku sudah tidak lebih tinggi dari Jongup." Junhong memeluk lengan Jongup dan meletakan kepalanya dibahu lebar Jongup. "Choi Jonghyun,foto kami berdua."

"Baiklah pasangan baru. Say Kimchie.."

.

.

Jongup berjalan kikuk disamping Junhong. Yeoja itu kini bertelanjang kaki, Jongup memandang kaki Junhong dan kemudian tersenyum. Dia berjongkok didepan Junhong dan tersenyum manis pada yeoja itu.

"Naiklah."

"Aku berat."

"Aku kuat." Perlahan Junhong naik kegendongan Jongup dan memeluk leher namja itu. "Gomawo Junnie."

"Nde?"

"Gomawo sudah mau menunggu kebodohanku."

"Tidak sadarkah kau aku menyukaimu sejak kita ditingkat satu."

"Aku menyukaimu sejak SMP."

"Kau bercanda,bahkan kita tidak satu sekolah."

"Tapi aku selalu mengawasimu. Aku masuk sekolah ini bukan tanpa alasan,kau adalah alasan terbesarku."

"Jongup.."

"Choi Junhong.."

"Nde.."

"Saranghae…"

"Nado Saranghae Moon Jongup."

"Chagy.."

"Nde.."

"Ahh,rasanya berbeda sekali memanggilmu dengan sebutan Chagy."

"Yaa Moon Jongup."

FIN


End file.
